


Ooops

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Some purchases require a discussion, don't they?





	Ooops

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff

Author:[](https://tygermine.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://tygermine.livejournal.com/) **tygermine**  
Title:Ooops  
Rating:Gen  
Pairing/s:Arthur/Merlin  
Summary: Some purchases require a discussion, don't they?  
Prompt:Impulse  
Author's Note: Fluff

If anyone in their household was implusive, the general consesus would be Merlin. Who, if asked, would say that Arthur is far more impulsive than him.  
See, if Arthur saw something he wanted, he would just indulge himself and buy it. Merlin, on the other hand, would weigh up the cost and then decide if it was a need or a want. In fact, Merlin was an expert at talking himself out of things he wanted and would just make do.  
So Arthur was left speechless when he came home one day and found Merlin sitting on the sofa enjoying what was certainly an impulsive purchase.  
"Sorry," Merlin said around a wide smile. "Was this supposed to be one of those things we talk about as a couple?"  
Arthur blinked. Maybe? He was in uncharted territory here. Some things did require discussion, didn't they? Like a new flat, or where to go on holiday. He wasn't sure if Merlin's purchase fell into that catagory, but he did feel like he should have had some input, however marginal.  
"I guess so. To be honest, Merlin, this is new to me."  
"Really?" Merlin's eyebrows rose. "You've never had one before?"  
Arthur shook his head.  
"Oh my darling, you have missed out on so much in your life, haven't you?"  
Arthur nodded.  
"Come sit, I'll explain it all to you." Merlin patted the sofa seat next him.  
As Arthur took his seat, Merlin plomped the small black and white border collie onto his lap. It instantly jumped against Arthur's chest and began licking his face.  
"What do you want to name him?" Merlin bit his lip.  
Arthur took in the tiny furball currently trying to lick his stubble away. It had one ive blue eye and one chocolate brown.  
"Impluse."


End file.
